A New Life
by Shauni2420
Summary: This story has been quit on by one author... And now being reborn... What is new and what is different? I'm using A New Team, A Different Sensei as a base. Naruto X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**A new team, a different sensei**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Me: Hey there! I'm Shauni2420 and this would be my first Fanfiction! You might recognize the title of this story from Kin-Ryu Chikara. Well, since it's not up there, I decided to adopt the story and start anew! It may be similar yet different. It's similar in some parts, but different, it is not the original but don't try to umm… not like it because it is different. I am starting my own story, I just need to finish the first chapters, I will not put single chapter stories and I may put a different story of one shots for a few couples or not. I am a NaruSaku fan of Naruto series, I have watched different animes, but I like Naruto the best! I use other couples but in this story I will put a Naruto harem couple. NaruSakuIno is my main part of this! I will add more girls in the harem if need be, but I will put a vote on who should be in the harem and Naruto will be more… mature than other Fanfiction stories I have read.

Naruto: Hey!

Me: How did you get in here?

Naruto: The front door… :-/ *points to the front door*

Me: Umm… (Note to self: Get a new door with a lock.)

Ino: Naruto-kun! Where are you? It's time to start!

Sakura: Hey Ino! I found him! He's in here!

Naruto: You had to make the girls like me?

Me: You're the one that has to rebuild the clan! Naruto Namikaze, my adoptive brother! And for those people out there, I put me as a little sister for Naruto. T^T If only it were real, my real brother is a football player in high school, it hurts! .

Naruto: Then you're lucky I'm not a jock or those types of people, Nii-chan!

Me: It's Nii-san! San! We are twins according to birth. *pouts*

Sakura and Ino: Hi Shauni-san!

Me: See? The girls call me san!

Sakura and Ino: Naruto, since you don't respect your sister, say the disclaimer so we can start!

Naruto: Shauni-chan doesn't own Naruto! She just owns the new story idea, not the title!

Everyone: Onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Run… run…RUN!' Naruto was running from a mob of ninjas and villagers, until he ran into the alley. Bad Idea! Naruto went into a dead end; there was no place to run to now.<p>

"Let's torture him!" "Make him beg for death!" "Burn him!" "Stab him" "Pin him down so he won't escape!"

Everyone got closer and one of the ninjas stepped forward. 'Mizuki-sensei? No! Not him, too!'

Mizuki stabbed his hand on the wall; Naruto's feet were barely touching the ground. The only thing you could hear was the screaming of a little boy as his body was being burned and stabbed at his legs and arms. Then a figure appeared, "Lord Hokage!" The villagers and the ninja ran away from the alley as the Third Hokage got Naruto down. "Naruto?"

"Jii… san?" Naruto replied weakly before passing out, even though his wounds were healing, he lost a lot of blood.

* * *

><p>The Hokage ran to a place where he would be accepted for treatment. "Rin, I need your help!" A young woman in her mid-twenties came out to see an old Hokage and a battered Naruto.<p>

"Oh my! Get him on the dining room table, Sakura should be asleep." Rin was rushing to get the table ready and cleaned up. She grabbed her emergency kit and went back into the room. Naruto had a few broken bones in both arms and legs. "What did they do to him? His hands aren't closing!" Rin put her hands on Naruto's hands but the wounds weren't closing, even with his healing ability.

"They stabbed his hands to an alley wall while torturing him. Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"He will be fine, but… he will have those holes in his hands permanently, I believe I can heal the other wounds but he has to have a professional work on his hands, like Tsunade-" Rin was interrupted by a gasp of her only daughter.

Sakura was in Naruto's class, but she didn't think people were that cruel to him. She wanted to become his friend but the villagers told her to stay away, her mom wanted her to be his friend. "W-why is there so much blood? Why is Naruto on the table? What did Naruto do to deserve this horrible treatment!" Sakura became angrier by these questions, 'Why was it Naruto that got the punishment?'

"Sakura, you're supposed to be in bed! And to answer your first two questions, Naruto was being treated badly by the villagers and some, no most of the ninjas here in the village. His parents died when he was born and he was never protected by those monsters!" Rin tightened her fist when she said monsters. "Sakura he was born during the Kyuubi attack, do you think you have any idea who his mother is? Do you know who his father is?"

"I would like to know who they are, only when Naruto-kun is awake." Rin and the third smiled at that.

"Ok, we'll wait till he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Behind the scenes!<p>

Me: It's very short, so don't blame me on my first story!

Naruto: I don't blame you, Shauni-chan!

Sakura: I don't blame you either!

Ino: You forgot about me!

Me: You will probably be in the next chapter! =^.^=

Ino: Ok! I forgive you!

Naruto: And for those who don't know...

Sakura: Nii-san or Nii-chan after a name means sibling! Adding the chan is for feminine people!

Me: I am not feminine! I'm a girl, but I act like a tomboy! *pouts*

Ino: Anyways just adding chan or kun to the name understands in meaning friendship or romance, like Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Shauni-chan, Ino-chan, and many more!

Naruto: And as you know, I usually call the third hokage jii-san, meaning old man.

Me: Ye-ah... I will add a new word, suffix, or prefix in my fanfiction every once in a while. So I will have the next one out next week, and I have a new Naruto story coming up soon, I just won't add the awful beginning! *shudders* T^T I can't believe I did that to you, Nii-san!

Naruto: It's alright, I will be better in the next one! Until I reach Hokage!

Me: Ye-ah... 'bout that, you will not be a Hokage...

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura: What!

Me: You will be in a different village or a currently made village, I haven't really thought that far! But you WILL be a kage, just not Hokage! Sorry!

Everyone: Seeya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A new team, different sensei: Ch. #2

_Singing_, "talking", 'thinking.'

Me: Yea! The second chapter is done!

Naruto: What took you so long?

Me: You aren't the one in school now, are you?

Naruto: Okay… so where am I going to be moving to?

Me: No, not telling! You're going to have to find out!

Naruto: What? Why? I'm the main character; I should know what I'm doing!

Me: No! *runs away* DX

Naruto: Tell me! *runs after me*

Me: Start… *runs back* the…! *gets tackled* DX

Naruto: Now tell me!

Me: O.O Never! Just start this thing! DX I don't own anything except Vixen and the story!

Naruto: Noooo- *starts the Fanfiction*

* * *

><p>"Okay, dad! I'm off on my mission!" A brown-haired girl with whisker marks on each cheek and green eyes said goodbye to her blonde father. "Hey dad! I'll make sure I'll bring him home this time!"<p>

"Okay sweetie! I trust you to bring him home, I always do." A blonde man with bright blue eyes says to his daughter. 'I know you train hard. You're the best anbu in the village. I'm so proud on how far you have grown, dear daughter.'

'Okay time to say goodbye to home for now and bring onee-san home!' Determined forest green eyes trail up the path to Konoha as she sings her favorite song that she usually sings when she leaves the village. 'Dad always sang this song when I was little; it always helped me when mom died after the Kyuubi attack.'

When I am alone, I sit and dream. And when I dream the words are missing.

Yes I know that in a room so full of light, the light is missing.

But I don't see you with me, with me.

Close up the windows; bring the sun to my room.

Through the door you've opened.

Close inside of me, the light you see, that you met in the darkness.

(Chorus: Time to say goodbye, horizons are never far.

Would I have to find them alone without true light of my own?

With you, I will go on, on ships overseas that I now know.

No, they do not exist anymore. It's time to say goodbye.)

When you were so far away, I sit alone and dream of the horizon.

Then I know that you are here with me, with me.

Building bridges over land and sea.

Shine a blinding light for you and me, to see, for us to be.

(Chorus)

So with you, I will go on, on ships over sea that I now know.

No, they do not exist anymore. It's time to say goodbye.

So with you, I will go…

*walks by a town that is ironically playing the music*

I love you!

*holds last note until the music fades and everyone starts clapping*

"Oh! Thank you!" She starts to blush and a young man about her age comes up and gives her a white rose. "Oh… thank you, sir! What, may I ask, is your name?"

"It's Itachi… Now, young, beautiful singer, what is your name?"

"I can't say, but you can call me by my anbu code-name. It's Vixen!" *puts a fox mask on* "See!"

The dark mysterious man smiles, "I see my young vixen." The man throws a kunai.

"You teme!" Vixen dodges and runs toward the boat. 'I can't get involved in fights! I won't risk my brother's safety just because I can't remain peaceful.' She dodges all of the kunai, except one. "Ah, my leg, I hate the fact that it's poisoned. I should have listened to dad about taking medical lessons." She rides the boat until it gets to the first stop. 'Konoha is only about one mile away. I can last until I get there.' Vixen runs to Konoha and enters a house. "Rin! Are you here? I need you!" Vixen falls on her knees and her vision starts to blur. She sees a woman with pink hair, "Rin… it's me… Vixen…" Vixen falls unconscious as the pink blur runs up to her and starts to heal her!

"Mom! Naruto-kun is awake!" A little girl runs to Rin, then stops and looks at the brown-haired anbu and gasps. "Vixen! Mommy is she going to be alright!"

"Yeah, she'll be fine after a few hours. She got hit with a poison that knocks a person out for a few hours. Whoever hit her, they were aiming to stop her or capture the young girl."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Vixen wakes up and sees a blonde boy with whiskers on each cheek and bright blue eyes. "Ah!" Vixen jumps off the table and backs up to wall.<p>

"Hi there, nee-chan! I'm Naruto! You looked like you were having a good dream, besides what is your name, nee-chan?"

"Hey there kid. I am known as Vixen, my code name for anbu."

"Okay!" Naruto claps his hands together and winces. "Ouch…"

"Umm… not to bug you about that but, what did you do to your hands?"

"Oh, this! I was attacked last night and all I remember is waking up to see you on a table unconscious. I can show what they did" Naruto unwraps the bandages and shows holes in his hands.

"Oh my god…" Vixen thinks of an idea, "Hey, I have an idea! I can heal those wounds, if you help me find my brother; you see he has lived here since the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago."

"Okay, I'll do my best to help." Naruto gives Vixen his hands.

"Alright, this will hurt a bit." Vixen bits her thumb and starts to rub the blood in the holes, the holes immediately close. Her green eyes widen and she lifts her head to see a fascinated Naruto.

"Wow! Nee-chan, how did you do that? I have never seen that done before!" Naruto looks up from his hands and sees wide, green eyes looking at him. "What's wrong, nee-chan?"

"Brother! I missed you! I'm so sorry we left you!" Vixen hugs Naruto very gently, like he will evaporate if she hugs him to hard.

"Brother? Nee-chan you must have me confused with someone else. I'm sorry; I've been orphaned since birth."

"No, the only reason for the wound to heal that fast, would have to be a blood relative! If you want proof, I'll show you." Vixen takes off her mask and sets it down. "See-" Vixen gets tackled by Naruto. "You have no idea, how much I wanted a family!" Naruto starts crying in Vixen's shoulder. "Dad is still alive, but mom died after you were born. The Kyuubi attack caused many wounded and they couldn't take care of mom at the time, so she ended up dying…" Vixen hugs Naruto and starts to rock him, to calm him down.

You can rest easy tonight, everything is going to be alright, I promise.

Go to sleep and dream of me tonight, everything may not perfect, but at least we tried.

(Chorus: So tonight, sweet dreams and sleep tight.

I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind.

And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me.

And I'll leave you with this lullaby tonight.)

"Nee-chan, I promise I won't forget you," Naruto mumbles.

"And I won't forget you my brother," Vixen whispers sweetly. She starts to hum the guitar part. 'I wish I brought my guitar with me, or my piano.'

I know that this hurts you, it hurts me too.

I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you.

Sometimes it's tough, too soon to call it love but I wanted too. Yeah, I wanted to.

But it's too late now to say all the wonderful things that I thought of you.

(Chorus)

Vixen hums the rest of the song and carries Naruto out of the room. "Hey! Rin! Where can I put sleepy head here?"

Rin smiles and says, "You can put him in my room and rest up. I have to report to hospital now, so can you watch the kids while I'm gone?"

Vixen grins, "I feel like a genin again! But why not, I love kids!" Vixen places Naruto on the bed a grabs a chair and watches over him. 'I promise I won't leave you here! I'm going to bring you back home; you are my mission and my brother.'

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it's morning. Naruto wakes up and looks around frowning until he finds a chair, "Vixen… my sister, I'm so glad it wasn't a dream." Gets up and smells something cooking, "My guess is breakfast!" Runs to the smell and finds an ice cream cake that says, "Happy 13th Birthday, Little Brother!" Naruto's eyes widen as he hears footsteps, and he turns around seeing Vixen. "Hey there, birthday boy," Vixen smiles softly.<p>

Naruto smiles widely and runs to Vixen, "Vixen! Thank you so much!" Vixen grins, "Well, of course I would go all out for my little bro. Guess what?" Naruto looks at Vixen curiously, "What?" Vixen's grin gets bigger, "I'm going to provide a lesson for your class, the whole day, today. Afterwards, we are going out for ramen!" Naruto's smile gets bigger (if possible) and he tackles Vixen, "You are the best sister, Vixen! How did you know where to go after school?" Vixen starts to giggle, "Umm… Naruto, our love of ramen is biological! Now come on let's get Sakura and then we can head to the school." Just then, Sakura comes down and is all ready for a day at school. "Okay, never mind. Let's go."

* * *

><p>At the school, kids were gathering in the school, but they see Naruto smiling with a brown-haired fox anbu. The rumors started flying around, but Shikamaru pointed out, "Today we are having an anbu teaching the class today, but why the anbu is escorting Naruto is because a lot of people ended up hurting Naruto real bad, so I'm not surprised with all the chaos." The bell rings and the anbu, along with Naruto and Sakura disappear and reappear in the classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey nee-chan, why do you have to wear that mask?" Vixen frowns, "Well brother, I have to when I'm out in public. When you're an anbu, you have to wear your mask when on duty. Technically, I'm on duty since I'm teaching the class today. I'll take it off before I start class, okay!"<p>

Students enter the room and Sakura sits next to Naruto blushing. 'Aha… If I want Naruto to come with me, when I leave, I have to take the Haruno's along as well.' "Okay! I am an anbu as you all know. But before I introduce myself, I feel it is best to take off my mask and let my little bro calm down." Vixen takes of her mask and there are gasps all over the room. "Hi there! My code name is Vixen, which is what I would like you guys to call me. Any questions?" Naruto raises his hand and everyone except Sakura groans. "Yes, Naruto?" "Well, I was wondering when you would tell them who your little bro is that we all know." Naruto winks and Sakura giggles, I start grinning, "Okay… My little brother is Naruto!" Then everyone starts to raise their hand, "Hmm… okay, Sasuke?" "Vixen, how can an anbu like you, be related to a dobe like Naruto?" Naruto and Sakura gasps scared of what will happen, "Umm… Nee-chan, calm down, please." "Did you just call my brother a dobe?" "Yes, I did, now what are you going to do about it?" Vixen grins darkly, "I'm going to start my lesson. Everyone outside, NOW! Except Naruto and Sakura, you already know the basics, you guys can use the training field next to the one we're using and spar." Naruto and Sakura nod sharply and rush outside.

A dark aura surrounds Vixen, "You should know to never anger an anbu. Lesson number 1: What are the terms to upsetting an anbu and what are the risks, to it…" Vixen grins darkly and pointedly stares at Sasuke, "You can be my first victim… oops… volunteer."

* * *

><p>Outside, Naruto and Sakura are about to spar, but they hear a scream inside the classroom. "Umm… Naruto-kun…" Naruto turns his head to Sakura, "Yes Sakura-chan?" Sakura puts her head up and her face has a red blush on her and she starts twirling her hair, "Can we not spar? I need to ask you a question, I mean; we already know our strengths and weaknesses." Sakura sits down and pats the spot next to her, and Naruto goes to sit next to her, "So what did you want to ask me?" Sakura starts to say it, "W-w-will y-you go out w-w-with m-me?" Sakura's blush darkens and Naruto is starting to blush himself. Unknown to them, a fox mask with brown hair is watching them, "I'm so glad I used the shadow clone jutsu to distract the little kiddies inside. This is just SO cute! What are you going to say Naruto?' Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Umm… wow! I would never imagine you asking me this, but I never found the courage to say it. So… yes, of course!" Naruto hugs Sakura in a loving way, "Umm… Naruto-kun? There is one more thing." Naruto lets go and Sakura instantly misses the warmth that is Naruto, "Oh? What's tha-" Naruto is cut off by Sakura pressing her lips gently on Naruto's cheek. 'Yes, yes, yes! Now I have to take Sakura and sensei! They are going to be in my team no matter what!'<p>

* * *

><p>Vixen disappears and reappears in the Hokage's tower, "Hokage-sama, I have a favor to ask of you. It's about when I take Naruto with me…" The third Hokage raises his head at the statement, "Oh? And what would that be?" Vixen straightens herself, "Naruto will refuse to leave with me unless I take a couple more people." The Hokage nods his head in understanding, "Who are these two people that Naruto won't leave?" Vixen nods her head and says the two people, "They are Sakura Haruno and Rin Haruno. Naruto has recently started dating Sakura, so his heart belongs to her. But if I take just her, Sakura will need her mother also, so I need to bring both with me." The Hokage chuckles at this, "I understand, but how will you provide a home for them?" Vixen raises her head and looks to the ceiling and says, "They can stay at the clan compound if they want. We just have to take a boat after a mile of walking to get to the Shadow Country." Hokage becomes astonished, "You live THERE! I heard they have become very popular over the years. I also have one more question." Vixen raises a light-brown eyebrow, "What would that be, Hokage-sama?" The Hokage smiles, "Please call me Sarutobi (did I spell that right?), and basically this wasn't your entire mission was it?" Vixen grins, "Your smart, Sarutobi-san. No, it wasn't. I am also supposed to erase any evidence of Naruto's trace and anyone I bring, so we don't have any trackers. I was attack by a dark man on the way here, his name was Itachi." Sarutobi pales, "You saw Itachi Uchiha!" Vixen looks confused, "Yeah, I did and he just gave me a white rose and attacked me. Why?" Sarutobi clears his throat, "He killed the whole Uchiha clan except for his little brother, Sasuke." Vixen's eyes widen, "Sasuke! No wonder he is disrespectful to anbu, his older brother was an anbu, wasn't he?" Sarutobi nods his head sadly, "He was emotionally disturbed by this traumatic event." Vixen frowns, "I see… Anyways, the other reason I came was to have an alliance with your village and the Demon Village. Is that alright?" Sarutobi smiles, "Of course, to both of your offers. When do you want to leave?" Vixen smiles, "As soon as I tell them! We are leaving that night, which is today!" Sarutobi eyes widen, "Why so soon? You could always wait a week." Vixen's eyes narrow, "No, I don't think that would be smart. The Onikage wants Naruto to come home before tonight. So goodbye…"<p>

* * *

><p>Vixen vanishes and reappears in front of Naruto and Sakura smiling. "So… this is a spar in Konoha between opposing genders, does this involve tongue?" Naruto and Sakura pull away and blush very deeply. "Umm… sis! Hey there! It's…" Sakura starts to giggles and Naruto becomes hypnotized by the cute giggle, "Naruto-kun, you can tell your sister. You can also tell her the promise." Naruto looks astonished by her statement. "Okay… If you want, Sakura and I are going out." Vixen smiles, "I know. I saw." Naruto blushed, "You do? And the promise is that I umm…" Sakura giggles, "He promised to marry me when we turn twenty in 7 years." Vixen's eyes widen, "Well, I certainly missed a big part in this. Besides I have a surprise for the both of you, if you guys and Rin agree to this." Naruto and Sakura look at each other. "What is it?" Vixen grins, "Well, we will just have to go home and celebrate a certain boy's birthday right now, so come on!"<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Vixen enter the house, "Hey Rin, we're back!" Rin comes in and smiles, "Happy Birthday Naruto! Welcome back Vixen, I have a feeling you need to talk to me." Vixen smiles, "Yeah, let's leave the small party to the lovebirds." Rin's smile gets bigger, "Oh really, lovebirds, eh?" Vixen drags Rin out of the room before the kids can get embarrassed. Vixen becomes serious when they leave, "I would like to take Naruto and Sakura back to my home." Rin's eyes widen, "No, you aren't taking Sakura without me, she is still young-" Rin is cut off by Vixen laughing, "Rin, I meant I would like to take you with me when we leave." Rin smiles, "Okay, when do we leave?" Vixen becomes serious, "We have to leave tonight, when the kids are asleep, I will make shadow clones to gather Naruto and Sakura's stuff along with yours." Rin starts to grin, "You think that because I'm a medical ninja, and it doesn't mean anything! I will make the shadow clones to carry stuff; you send a message to your home to tell them we are coming." Vixen smiles, "Let's get back to the party!" Rin nods and they come back to find Naruto asleep with Sakura using his shoulder as a pillow, "So this is what you meant by lovebirds." Vixen smiles, "Yeah, and they already promised to marry each other. Since they are asleep, let's get going!" Rin nods and vanishes, a few minutes later she comes back with Naruto's, Sakura's, and her stuff all packed, "They have already started to burn Naruto's house and are on a raid." Vixen makes 3 shadow clones, "Two of you pick them up and the other burn the house, I want no evidence that we were here at all." The third clone covers the inside of the house with a special type of paper bomb, "Okay, when we leave the fire country the bombs will go off." Rin nods her head sharply, "Right!" Rin and Vixen run out of the country with Rin's headband in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they see a bright light but they hear no sound. "That is my silent paper bomb, it explodes without sound." Rin looks at the light in amazement, "Brilliant! I'm going to learn about seals and put chakra in them so I can have a quick healing seal." Vixen laughs, "Good luck with that! I've got the basic part of it but I don't know how to use healing chakra. You could use the sketch and create something out of it." Rin looks at her, "I could teach you on how to use healing chakra." Vixen smiles, "That's the problem, we can already use it, but it happens to poison other people. My demon chakra is mixed in with my regular, it will happen to Naruto soon as well. It could be known as a bloodline limit, but it doesn't help others because it's not the usual light green, it turns to more of a purple chakra." Rin nods her head, "I could think of a seal that separates demon chakra for a few minutes and that is enough time." Vixen and Rin get on the boat with their shadow clones. The rest of the trip was quiet until morning when the kids woke up. "Mmm… what's going on? Why are we swaying?" Naruto was the first to speak as Rin and Vixen looked at each other, "Well, Naruto-niisan, we are going to my home, soon to be ours." Sakura's eyes widen, "What! Naruto-kun is leaving?" Vixen eyes widen in fear, "NO!" Naruto and Sakura turn their heads in shock. Vixen holds her head in pain, and for some reason so does Naruto and Sakura hold their heads in pain, "Wh-what the, what's going on? My head hurts so much." Vixen stops holding her head and Naruto and Sakura pass out on the boat floor. "I hate it when that happens. It's a sensor that goes off every time a demon or half-demon enters the Shadow country, but why did it happen to Sakura?" Vixen turns her head toward Rin, "Rin? What did you do?" Rin looks at Sakura and avoids eye contact with Vixen, "There was another attack, and apparently Kyuubi's mate came looking for Kyuubi, himself, so I offered to seal her in Sakura since no one else would volunteer. I am very sorry for her sake, but since Naruto had Kyuubi, they blamed everything on him. I was very saddened by the villagers' behavior. So when Naruto was injured, I volunteered to heal his wounds or chase them away. It never worked, they blamed Naruto again, thinking that he brainwashed us or something." Vixen smiles sadly looks at Naruto and Sakura, 'They are going to need each other when we reach the village, more than they think they know.'<p>

* * *

><p>Me: I know it wasn't as long as I thought.<p>

Naruto: I like it! It makes up for the time you kept us waiting!

Me: -_-' You just like the fact that you and Sakura made a promise to each other.

Naruto: I know! Anyway... Comment...

Me: Rate...

Sakura: *enters the room* Follow... *tackles Naruto and starts a make-out session*

Rin: *enters the room* Should we leave?

Me: Yeah, I need this room to write my stories... *leaves with Rin*


End file.
